


Average Monthly Highs

by asocialconstruct



Series: Climatic Shifts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June 1940.  Ten days running above ninety degrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Average Monthly Highs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Среднемесячный максимум](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998950) by [fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017), [fata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata)



Bucky lets himself in and throws himself down on Steve’s shitty little couch, springs creaking and back popping as he undoes his tie.

“You stink,” Steve says without looking up from his drafting table at the window.

“Yeah, well, so do you, pal,” Bucky says, but Steve just wrinkles his nose and passes him a beer.Cold, even.And Steve does stink, Bucky can smell it from across the tiny room, but it’s a little cleaner, Steve sitting at his open window all day in an undershirt and suspenders instead of Bucky sweating it out in coat and tie with the rest of the unlucky bastards in the file office.

Beer never tasted so good, though, and he doesn’t miss the way Steve gives him a once over as Steve finishes his own beer, opening another.“You get paid today?” Bucky asks, and Steve just tips his bottle at the sheaf of papers tucked under the bed.Enough to keep him working through the rest of the summer, it looks like.

He gets one more good drink of his beer before Steve’s straddling his lap, the shitty couch squawking in protest, and it’s—fuck.

“Christ, Steve, it’s too hot for this,” Bucky groans, making to shove him off.Not much of an effort, though, because Steve’s already gone to work on the buttons of his collar and the sticky hot skin below his ear.Bucky’s too hard to think past shoving his hands in Steve’s back pockets.Steve’s hot weight keeps him from even thinking about moving even though he wants to pin Steve in place and make him stop his little burning kisses.

“Fuck me, you’re a tease,” Bucky says when Steve backs off, his lower lip red and wet.

“Thought you said it was too hot,” Steve says, with that smug little smirk that says he knows exactly what he’s doing as he leans over to grab his beer off the desk.Bucky just watches him drink, rolling his shoulders into it when Steve wipes cold condensation onto his hand and then onto the back of Bucky’s neck.Steve’s pert little nipples are hard through the undershirt, but Bucky’s too boneless to do anything about it as Steve works the knots from his neck one handed.He’s flushed pretty enough that he probably tastes just as salty as he smells.

“Fuck,” Bucky breathes as Steve leans in again to suck his ear, head lolled back against the couch because otherwise he can’t breathe.“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Real eloquent, Barnes,” Steve laughs against his neck, grinding his narrow ass down and tugging at Bucky’s collar.

“Christ, it’s too hot to even tan your ass like you deserve,” Bucky says, leaning into Steve’s fingers scratching through his hair.

“Hmmm, guess you’ll just have to sit there and take it, then,” Steve hums against his neck and—fuck.His mouth burns like a brand, no more coy little kitten kisses, just Steve’s mouth hot and wet.

“You give me hickies and I’ll spank you so raw you’ll have to stand for a week,” Bucky says to the ceiling, and Steve just rolls his ass into Bucky’s hands and sucks harder, because they both know he’s too wrung out to get much more than a light swat, if that.

Steve sits back, hair mussed and self satisfied, and Bucky just throws his arms over the back of the couch because it’s the only thing keeping him from melting right onto the floor.“Just tell the boys at work you picked up a good time girl,” Steve says, and Jesus Christ he’s ninety pounds of sin, hot thighs keeping Bucky in place as Steve starts to undo his belt, both of them hard as hell.

“You’re gonna ruin my reputation,” Bucky breathes as Steve undoes his fly, and Steve’s hands are just as hot and wicked as the rest of him.Steve pulls Bucky’s cock out through his drawers and slacks and it’s a wonder he doesn’t just burst into flames there on the couch, Steve pink cheeked in his lap and working him slow.

“You never liked being a choir boy anyway,” Steve says and finally takes mercy by pressing Bucky’s beer back into his hand and slithering out of his lap.He only manages a single cold gulp before the respite’s over, though, Steve’s smug mouth on the tip of his cock making him arch off the sofa. “And I told you,” Steve says, backing off to slick his hand, “I’ll make an honest woman of you as soon as you learn to cook.”

“Yeah, your two months’ salary and a Cracker Jack ring’ll get you—“ Bucky chokes and stops and fists a hand in Steve’s hair to keep his smart mouth exactly where it is.Steve keeps a hand wrapped around the base of his cock to keep from choking but otherwise lets Bucky fuck his sweet mouth, watching Bucky through his lashes.Steve’s hands on his thighs burn and Bucky takes a last pull of his beer before putting it down with shaky hands.Head tipped back against the couch, he can hear Roy and Ernie fucking in the next room and Fitzhugh yelling at someone down on the corner until the feel of Steve humming around his cock drowns all that out.Because Steve’s palming himself through his trousers as he sucks Bucky off, getting off on it there on his knees like an angel.Bucky feels like he might about suffocate in his suit and wouldn’t it be a shame if they had to bury him in it.

But Christ Almighty what a way to go, Steve watching him with dark eyes like he’s getting away with something and not slowly torturing Bucky to death by sucking his cock too slow.If everything wasn’t made of hot tar he’d hold Steve’s pretty blond head in place and really make him work, but as it is he’s only got the energy to twist his fingers in Steve’s hair and pretend like he’s directing this show, Steve taking his sweet time to roll his tongue over the tip of Bucky’s cock, slow and lazy.

And then there’s the sharp press of Steve’s teeth over the ridge of his cock and Bucky jerks Steve’s head up.Steve licks his wet lips and smiles even though Bucky’s got him bent backwards by the hair.“Just making sure you’re awake,” Steve says, insouciant.

Bucky growls and shoves him back down, too boiled limp to think of a response besides filling Steve’s sass mouth with his dick.Steve isn’t the least bit contrite even on his knees and head bent, teeth warning at the base of Bucky’s cock even as he swallows deep and perfect just to show who’s really in charge.As if Bucky could ever forget when his cock only wakes up hard every morning for one thought.Even dead of heatstroke and Steve Rogers’ wicked mouth he’d never forget that.

A beer and a blow every night after work is really all he ever wanted in life, but Steve’s a cruel little shit and just keeps swallowing around him as he comes, mouth hot and tight, and it’s a lesson in being careful what he wishes for.It’s too much and his whole body throbs under Steve’s hands on his thighs.He tries to shove Steve away, but Steve Rogers never backed down from a challenge and killing Bucky by orgasm is one of them.

He gives up, ragged and boneless against the back of the couch until even Steve can’t drag another shudder out of him.Steve sits back on his heels to drink Bucky’s beer because it’s closer, the smug little shit.Bucky leans over and grabs Steve’s, because why the hell not, he’s drunk on Steve already and cold beer is one of the few things keeping him from completely floating away.

Bucky presses the cold bottle to the side of his neck as Steve finishes his beer and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.“You could’ve told me you were close,” Steve says, because he’s a little a little bastard.

Bucky huffs and hauls him up by a fistful of suspenders and sweat damp undershirt to kiss.Steve tastes like hops and come and his bony ass digs into Bucky’s thighs as Steve climbs up to straddle him.“You could’ve got off my lap when I fucking told you,” Bucky says, “and we both know you like it anyway.”

Steve only makes a little noise of protest when Bucky drags them down to lie, kicking his shoes up on the couch and draping Steve across his chest.It’s still too fucking hot, but it’s hard to care with Steve grinding restlessly into him and trying to bite his lip.

“Kissing’s boring,” Steve says, backing off even though he’s breathless with it.

“You liked it good enough when you were being a damn tease, get down here,” Bucky says, one hand in Steve’s damp hair and one wound around his suspenders to haul him back.Tired as he is, Bucky’s still in his right mind enough to keep it under control with Steve’s hands twisting in the lapels of his coat and trying to strangle Bucky with his tongue.

It’s almost a blessing when Steve nudges his face away to bite his ear, except fuck, Steve’s biting his ear and sucking and there’s nowhere to get away, pinned under all ninety pounds of Steve’s wickedness.“How long til you can go again?” Steve breathes against his neck.

Bucky straight up laughs at him, Steve clutching at him to keep from being rolled off.“Fuck, what am I, nineteen?” Bucky laughs, because Jesus Christ.Steve makes an unhappy noise and grinds his hard cock into Bucky’s thigh.“You can’t blow me like that and ask me to fuck you five minutes later.Christ, Rogers, learn some patience.”

“Didn’t think you’d be so impatient,” Steve says, and Bucky shuts him up with his mouth.Steve kisses like he fights, all challenge and no pretense, just dead on and set to win no matter what.

Steve’s trousers are loose enough with the suspenders that Bucky can push a hand down the back and cup his bare ass.Steve weighs barely anything, but he squirms and curses to fit the devil as Bucky plays with the curve of his ass and holds him steady with his other hand.

And then—“Fuck me, you got ready,” Bucky breathes into Steve’s hair, because his ass is hot and slick and Bucky sinks two fingers into him without hardly knowing it as Steve arches back into his hand.Steve just whines petulantly against his chest, and if Steve’s got little enough shame to slick himself up and wait for Bucky to get home, he’s got enough to blush furiously and try to hide himself against Bucky’s chest even as he rocks back against Bucky’s fingers in him.

Bucky’s a little cruel too, because he makes Steve fuck himself without giving him a good angle for it, hauling Steve’s head up by his pretty blond hair and making him arch so that he can’t get quite enough range to really get Bucky’s fingers in his ass or enough friction to grind his cock.He thinks about rolling Steve over to return the favor, but Steve’s too pretty when he’s aggravated and he could learn some manners besides.Bucky lets go his hair long enough to pop the button on Steve’s trousers and get a third finger in him, taking all of Steve’s weight as Steve turns his face into Bucky’s throat and moans.He’ll have to get it up again after supper because Steve’s too loose and slick to not want to fuck.

The couch squeals in time to Steve’s ragged breathing and Bucky just holds his hand steady and makes Steve do all the work.Steve’s close enough that he lets Bucky kiss him soft and rub his face raw with five o’clock shadow, Steve’s breathing catching as Bucky pushes into him as deep as the angle allows.Bucky works Steve’s perfect tight ass open as he comes, because there’s no way Bucky’s not fucking him later.

Steve collapses across his chest, hot and boneless and pliant as Bucky keeps stretching him open, because Steve’s too pleasantly fucked out to complain about coddling.It’ll still be too hot to fuck in a couple hours, but with Steve in this mood he’ll be able to just lie back like a lazy bastard and watch Steve ride him.

“Ngh,” Steve says when Bucky finally pulls his hand away to wipe on Steve’s discarded overshirt crumpled on the floor.He kisses the top of Steve’s head because Steve can’t stop him.“Where’s my dinner?” Steve says, and Bucky can feel his fake scowl against his chest.

“At the automat, where it always is,” Bucky says, swatting his ass.

“This is why you’ve got no reputation, Barnes,” Steve says, tucking in against his chest and not making a move to get up.He huffs a deep breath and another, dangerously close to snuggling.“God, you smell good.”

“Thought you said I stink,” Bucky says, kicking off his shoes.

“Never said I didn’t like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://a-social-construct.tumblr.com/)


End file.
